Menchie's with Jackie Johnson
"Menchie's with Jackie Johnson" is Episode 172 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jackie Johnson. "Menchie's with Jackie Johnson" was released on September 20, 2018. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by comedian and fellow podcaster Jackie Johnson (Natch Beaut) to discuss the food scene in Dallas, and to try several face masks as we break down our recent visit to Menchie's. Plus, a sparkling water-focused edition of Drank of Stank. Nick's intro May 31, 2000 saw one of the most consequential series premieres in American television history: a reality competition show set on an island called Survivor. Based on the British-developed, Swedish TV show Expedition Robinson and imported stateside by producer Mark Burnett, Survivor was an instant mega-hit, taking over the pop culture conversation for the summer as viewers were captivated by the conflict between its carefully-selected cast and the novelty of its now-standard format of weekly challenges culminating in the dramatic elimination of a contestant. Survivor's remarkable success, combined with its reduced production costs via omitting expensive union actors and writers, birthed the genre of reality TV, known in the industry as 'unscripted.' A rush of similar hits would follow like American Idol, The Biggest Loser, and Apprentice - hosted by future president Donald Trump - and "unscripted" seemed primed for the total takeover of the airwaves in the mid-aughts until a glut of derivative programming overwhelmed viewers, leading it to recede into a peaceful coexistence alongside traditional primetime sitcoms and procedurals. In 2009, another unscripted series borrowed from the Brits had a much-hyped post-Super Bowl premiere: Undercover Boss. The show, which disguised CEOs in movie makeup to work the front lines of their own corporations, resonated with viewers who delighted in seeing high status corporate executives fumble at entry level jobs sweeping floors or manning deep fryers. Undercover Boss also duly served as positive press for the company's good sport bosses, who always humbled by the experience, awarded their employees with cash gifts at episode's end: a PR boost much cheaper than actually raising wages. In a 2014 episode of the show, the titular undercover boss was Amit Kleinberger, the baby-faced CEO of a rapidly-expanding frozen yogurt chain that had been founded in Valley Village, California in 2007. Kleinberger, an Israeli-American entrepreneur whose dream of making it big in business was oddly inspired by a childhood viewing of the Michael J Fox film, The Secret Of My Success, took control of the company by the founders, husband and wife, Adam and Danna Caldwell, at just the age of 27. The ambitious Kleinberger grew the frogurt concept, named for Adam's nickname for Danna based off of a Yiddish word for 'a person of integrity and honor', from a single store into a chain that would compete head-to-head with sector kingpins Pinkberry and Yogurtland. By 2010, the wunderkind boss, who would later go undercover as college student Alan at an El Paso franchise, had transformed Adam and Danna's small business into the fastest-growing chain in America. Today, the company has over 500 stores worldwide, and like unscripted television, self-service frozen yogurt bars have proven to not just be a trend, but a normal part of our new reality. This week on Doughboys, Menchie's. Fork rating Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, they taste test a beverage and rate it 'Drank' or 'Stank'. Today, they try two flavors of Perrier's flavored sparkling waters, Perrier & Juice Drink. They all agreed that the name 'Perrier & Juice Drink' is lazy branding, and that possibly the point of this drink is to mix with alcohol instead of real juice. They seemed to enjoy the flavor, but voted Stank or close to it anyway. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #BelievePriests #VeganDough or #VegIAm #SmoothieHack #CandySpinoff The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)